Love Me
by RaimiLovesDisney
Summary: Austin and Ally One-shot. Give it a chance you might like it: I was never good with summaries...


**Austin & Ally**

One shot!

_Summary: Dez tells Austin he should tell Ally how he feels, Austin is scared she won't feel the same. Trish and Ally are in the same situation. Will the best friends of these lovers be able to get them together?_

_One Song_

Ally's POV

"Trish I don't know if I can tell him. He makes me nervous and act goofier than usual." I complained. Trish sighed. I think you can already tell I'm talking about Austin. Maybe it's his dreamy brown eyes, or cute smile, oh no it's his hot blonde hair! Whoa control yourself there Ally.

"That's it, Ally you have liked Austin for awhile now, if you don't tell him I will!" she exclaimed. I gasped.

"That just might work!" she slapped her forehead. What? Better her tell him than me.

"No you're telling him." She commanded putting on her hotdog uniform. Yeah she got a new job at the hotdog cart.

'Haha you're dressed up as a weenie!" I said laughing. She laughed little.

"Oh shut up." She started laughing louder with me.

"What's so funny?" it was Austin and Dez. Oh man, ok Ally play it cool.

"Trish's uniform, she's a weenie!" I replied. They laughed.

"Hey Trish would you like some ketchup with that?" Dez teased. She stopped laughing and slapped his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Come on let's give these two some alone time." She gave me a thumbs up and dragged Dez out of the room.

Austin's POV

Why did Trish do that? I can't be alone with Ally too much or I might say something I shouldn't. I love her but I don't know if she loves me back. She does as a friend but…..you know.

"So Austin, do you want to get started on your song?" Ally asked.

"Uh...sure! I know I didn't want to write a love song but I have an idea." I said. She smiled.

"Ok show me what you got." I smiled and started playing the piano.

**(This is some random love lyrics I made up just now. And please don't steal it unless you say it was made by me.)**

"_Your smile makes my heart skip a beat,_

_Causing me to turn and shuffle my feet,_

_I look away so you don't see me go red,_

_When you laugh its like angels singing,_

_When I hear your voice my ears are ringing,_

_Why don't I tell you instead?_

_You make me feel like I'm on cloud nine,_

_Like I want to make you mine,_

_I have a chance I want to take it,_

_But if I don't how will I make it?_

_I hope you say yes,_

'_Cause you know what's best,_

_And I can't live without you,_

_You mean so much to me,_

_The way we touch it seems,_

_You love me too."_

I finished and Ally was amazed. Her mouth was wide open but she stopped and smiled.

"Austin….that was the most sweetest song I ever heard! Who gave you such inspiration?" she asked and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This is it, I have to tell her since the song is pretty much for her.

"Y-You did." I said softly but loud enough for her to hear. She blushed.

"Wha-What?" Oh no does she not feel the same? Man this is gonna be awkward. Still gonna have to go with it.

"I love you Ally, more than a song writer, more than a best friend." I explained hoping so much she'd feel the same.

"I-" I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist. Then she put her arms around my neck. She has to love me back. We pulled away breathless.

"I love you too." She said smiling. Yes! I had a little party in my mind just then. I was smiling from ear to ear, feels great she feels the same. Oh maybe I should ask her!

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. Yeah she still has that affect on me.

"Yes I will!" she replied hugging me almost knocking me over. We laughed and I looked at her. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her.

Ally's POV

Oh my god the song Austin wrote was for me and it was beautiful! I love him and now we're together. I am so happy right now!

"I am lucky to have a guy like you Austin." I said. He smiled.

"No _I'm_ lucky to have a girl like _you._" He replied kissing me softly. We held hands and went to go tell everyone the news.

The End 3


End file.
